User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim: Another route trilogy
These stories go little different way, because of paradox which will reveal at time or not... Armageddon Saga It`s time to take destiny to own hands! This tale takes place of another route after Darkness insident. Everything look like return after events Trapped and Separated Saga. In this new scenario there is only few beings who knows that things are changed. John is still recovery coma, Marth and Lilim had just escaped from Samael and Michael, Carl is founded by Sonny (still his 4th incarnation) and in hell demon god Inureshi has escaped. Marth and Lilim returns back to hideout and heals John from his injures. After some talking and Lilim`s refuse to figth, Marth decides to take destiny his own hands by fulfilling his promise to free nephilims from heaven and hell menace. Dalemens has begin their new plan for their universal destruction. They has developed new secret weapon which can destroy whole universe space-time and now they are ready fire it. But as moment to use weapon comes strange Butler like figure standing before machine before it explode. Meanwhile Sonny finds himself back in Great Britain in year 1854, in his tardis. Last thing he remeber was that, he was preparing ``the bomb`` and now he is back here. Sonny rushes outside and finds unconcious Carl lying in the field where he find him last time. Sonny begin think different things and scenarios, until he remebered Existence words that there is higher beings than herself. Then it snaps in his head, he will find them and Carl will help him. But he won`t tell Carl yet what he remembers. Meantime Samael wakes up from beating what he got from Lilim. Firts thing what he sees giant black hole which begin grow at it absorbs planets, stars galaxies and everything what comes it path. Michael also wakes up and walks side to his brother as Samael tries use his powers to black hole... In hell demon god Inuresihi has escaped, thanks to Marth and Lilim`s own escape and their distraction explosives that broke Inuresihi cell door. Inuresihi begins his own plan to gain power and take control hell. Howewer Asmodeus notices Inureshi break and decides it time to take carbage out. Lilith also continues hers own sinister plan to overthrow Samael. Marth mission didn`t go as planned. He visited hell for hoping for getting archangel blade and end heaven and hell`s menace. But after arriving Samael`s castle he was greeted by Kain, who stall Marth enough that Samael manage to arrive hell as well. Howewer Marth had decided, that he will take what he need and challenged his father for duel as Kain watches. Marth batlle against Samael was futile, but in end Butler appears.... As same time as Butler escaped with archangel blade, universes are somehow now in collision course and mysterous girl slipped to this universe search something. In heaven Lucifer sit his throne and looking around what happens in univers as suddenly Butler appears throne room and has archangel sword.... In great library there is ongoing trial against Sonny and what he has done againts Allverse, even Sonny don`t know what his accusations are... But there is also figure in hood which no one can regonize.... Later howewer this hooded figure carries Sonny`s body away on his shoulders. This figure takes his hood off from his head and reveals man with grey hair and brow eyes with grey pullover and loose tie..... Can Marth fulfill his promise to free nephilims from heaven and hell menace? What happens now as there is space-time rift bigger than most galaxies? Will Sonny and Carl find creator and find answer their questions? What is Lilith and Inuresihi plotting? Who is this mysterious girl and what is hers reason be this universe? Will black hole of void consume everything, before universes crash each others or will clash destroy everything in Lower multiverse before black hole and who is is this Butler figure? Why was Sonny accused for these crimes and who is hooded figure? These all questions will reveal at Tales of Nephilim; Armageddon Saga. Rapture Saga Part 1. One Bultler, one Maid, multiversal chaos. | style="color: #b2b7f2; font-size: 3.3em; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: bottom;"|„ |- | | style="text-align: right;"|~ Metatron and Sonny discuss about Lower multiverse | |} Enemies becomes friends as violin`s plays! Universes are still in risk, but new treath rises from shadows to test heroes and villains, who is really who`s friend and enemy. Marth has returned from hell and tells other how everything went. There is also other problem, Carl and his father Power of creator powers has stopped work. John, Emilia, Annie and Carl decides to go check if they can find any clues about it and Marth says he will came too, but others demand Marth take a rest... In other place in somewhere unknow location Sonny and Metatron are in tea party with persons, which all where hand picked by DEL himself for test. In mean time Endymion finds his lost love after many years and reunites finally with Kiyoko, as he found hers lamp at shore. He quicly rubs lamp and Kiyoko pops out of lamp and they are touch to see eachother after many years. But they don`t notice Butler who is watching bot at distance. Michael stands alone in high mountain cliff, letting wind blow trough his hair and thinks everything what has happened in short time. In this mountain top will happen meeting which will left in history books. Samael appears behind Michael and look like something is going happen... Around lower multiverse roots begin tear space-time apart and strange violet colour spores begin spread around universes. In great hall there is strange looking group in meeting and discussing about what they shall do... Will heroes find out why Carl`s and his father Amandiel power of creator won`t work? Will Endymions and Kiyokos happines last or will it broke like last time? Will Samael and Michael get their revenge against Butler for killing Lucifer and what will happen to universe as demiurge is dead? Who is this new entity and where it comes from? What happens in tea party, will Sonny and Metatron solve problem what is everybody`s minds? Who or what is Butler, Filiph, Luna and father? These questions will be answered in Another route trilogy: Rapture part 1... ....or not. Rapture Saga Part 2. When you anger gardener. I know this is hard but......let`s try one more time! Strange roots are plunging themselves around universe and spreading violet spores around, strange cult members begin appear around macrocosmos everywhere. This it not howewer heroes only problem, at nowhere strange robot appars and begin cause havoc. Firts who enconte this are Lumiere, Myecel, Apollo and later John... Other planet Sonny has just landed his Tardis and stepped outside with Metatron and now weakened Darkness to take rest, but they are greeted by familiar figure... In great hall shadows Endymion, Jane, Hercules, Athena and Ashram are listening how cult members are listening orders from their archbisshop... In heaven throne room Carl is hiding from Luna... One place two brothers meet strange man with skull in his face... In some field Sonny stand alone as another tardis appears and man in black leather jacket step out off it.... In secret location there is man in business suit with Luna which holds as Carl as hostage... Inside Carl head voice is heard... Suddenly brigth ligth from Carl emits and covers whole room.... So, violet plague has begin spread again. Butler has Kiyoko`s lamp and holds almost unlimited power himself and has already turn multiversal guardian Metatron to little doll figure which can only talk. Marth has freed Lucifer from his slumper, but will it be enough help in this situtation? Will Lumiere, Myecel, John and Annie stop D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S from it`s rampage? Will Samael and Michael stand change against Filiph? Who is this mysterious being which Sonny has called t help and what is this strange crystal white ligth which emits from Carl`s body? Who is this voice which talk to Carl and will this power to be enough stop everything or is this end for heroes? Find out in Rapture part 2 or not.... Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you? At end of tunnel is ligth of hope, but there is also three figures standing front of exit... As whole Allverse is in chaos there is man with young man about his twenties with grey pullover and under that is white blouse with loose tie along side businessman with pale skin, bald head and red eyes walking path which was forgotten long ago. Path leads to long time abandonted hospital, which look is like from horros movies. Engineer sits bench outside hospital as DEL walks in. As he walk inside he look back time when hostipal was full operation. He goes child section of hostipal and picks doll bear from ground and while look it memories of his own past fills his mind how he was happy with other outer beings. Then he feels familar precence which should not be here now and never should be free... Mean while in other battle field there is John, Myucel, Lumier out off cold and there is also Archangel Michael himself out off cold lying in the ground. Annie watches badly wounded as hers grandfather Samael figths horrivic monster aka Death-Chaos. D-C had manage to steal even Michael powers ot it arsenal and now it facing devil himself. D-C hits Samael to ground so hard it make huge crater as whole planet shake nand beging break apart. Marth suddenly feels that someone is healing him and he wake up shoked as Lucifer himself heals him from their battle against Luna. After healing Lucifer hears Marth what had happened and what situtation is right now. To Marth surpise great demiurge decides to step to action himself... At another location Carl as gained upper hand against Luna and Meyers as strange power had awekend inside of him. Carl manage to take Luna out but Meyers had turn tables around...as Carl charges towards him Meyers stop Carl attack and smiles.... Meyers cancel Carls powers and send him fly to against wall. As Carl look back Meyers and try get up as Darkness suddenly appears between Carl and Meyers, but he look sick. As Meyers begin ask what wrong, Darkness throw up black goo all over Meyers chest and face. Of course Meyers is not happy about this and hits Darkness to wall along side Carl... Eventually energy ball goes inside Carl and then Carl feeled familiar power returning him. With this power Carl quicly blast Meyers and Luna away, but he knows it not enough to escape from them... At the base Marth has take care cult members who had invade base. Samantha suggest that they hit bold and escape for time that situtation calms down. Marth tells that Lucifer has come their side and all residents could go heaven for safety. Samantha is little sceptical about it, but agrees. They all manage to transfer other safety, but Marth and Emilia are leaving behind to discuss their next move as Filiph make his move... Marth screams in agony as Emilia watch horrified as Filiph enters literally Marth mind corrupting and planting flower to Marth head..... Universe 1 is currently bad place to as there is four destroyers to devour everything along side three persons figthting hopeless figth agaisnt them. During figth Augustus push Helen away, but himself gets crushed by destroyes hands. Then destroyer throws lifeless Augustus to planet as Sarcassos with Helen charges quicly behind. As they land Sarcassos quickly begin revive his brother, ut that is not his only problem.... Mean time Meyers has cleaned his suit, Luna has waken up and Butler has returned with Sonnys tardis along side Kiyoko. Back at the forgotten hospital Mikael has try absorb DEL too but it had been unsuccessful. Howewer Mikael reminds DEL about that his prison is breaking down and it force happen soon... All questions with grand finale will be answered along side how our heroes along side villains will solve this problem. Will creation saved or destroyed, will Meyers get what he wanted, who is this Mikael which DEL met and will he get what he wanted or will heroes find way to solve these and come to top? All these will finally answered at Rapture Part 3; You think it was over, didn`t you? Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts